


Beloved

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Bleach Captains Challenge [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Does he love his daughter? He definatly doesn't show it...
Relationships: Kurotsuchi Mayuri & Kurotsuchi Nemu
Series: Bleach Captains Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802971
Kudos: 3
Collections: Platonic Relationships





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This is part of a series where

No one thought that the twelfth division captain thought of his daughter as anything more then a tool, but they had to understand him to really understand their relationship. He felt that he himself was a tool to experiment and thus he was free to do as he pleased, as that was part of science. He was naturally inhumane when it came to this too.

But why would he need to create her? Surely he could have used a bunch of the others in the labs for what he used her for. Was it to create a perfect being? No, as he told the one Espada, there is no such thing, and to reach such as a scientist was a shame. No, he had made her because he needed a certain thing fulfilled, not to mention a tool.

A tool where his body had never gone before, that it couldn't go. Wasn't that what a child was for, to surpass their parents… or in this case, parent. He never had been able to see what it was that drew people to have pleasure in that great act of creating life, it was just a function to create life.

Yet scientifically speaking, scientists stated that humans were one of the few animals that could feel such pleasure, so that must mean that there was something broken in him. Oh well, it wasn't something he felt he needed, so there was no point in trying to fix it. Though he did notice Nemu starting to take notice of some young males.

Damn that lieutenant of the tenth division for showing his daughter provocative moves while at the woman's meeting. Though they might prove useful, he would rather not have men looking at her like that. Thankfully she hadn't shown that Quincy that move. Something about that boy he knew, had Nemu drawn.

No, he had no interest in the Quincy anymore, but Nemu had seen it so fit to save the punk ass's life, after he had demolished him. No matter how much he had… pushed… for her to tell him, she hadn't. She had remained emotionless. That was Nemu's good point, but in some way's it was a bad point too.

It irked him to no end that she might have feelings for a young male and had no way of showing it. Of course, he never showed that he really cared about his daughter. The best thing to do was, keep all males away from her, as he didn't feel that any man was good enough for her, not even himself.


End file.
